FateAnother Night
by morrison77
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la cuarta guerra del santo grial, y la proxima guerra se aproxima, pero ya sea por obra del destino o mera casualidad, ya no sera igual que antes. Universo alternativo. nueva historia, otros personajes otros servants
1. Prologo

**Fate/Another Night**

"_El santo Grial, un artefacto mágico creado hace ya 200 años por las tres más grandes familias de magos. Un objeto único capaz de conceder a su portador cualquier deseo. Numerosas guerras se han librado por la posesión de este, matándose los unos a los otros para obtener el omnipotente cáliz. Pero hace ya 10 años el asesino de magos, Emiya Kiritsugu, intento detener el baño de sangre. Pero, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, aquello solo provocaría más destrucción. Un infierno que arraso con todo a su paso. Y aquel asesino que deseaba con salvarlos a todos, termino matándolos a todos. Con su alma quebrada y su mente al borde de la locura, vagaría hasta encontrar su salvación. Un chico pelirrojo atrapado entre los escombros. Emiya Shirou. El joven que años más tarde se alzaría como el ganador de la guerra, terminando finalmente con el derramamiento de sangre. Ya sea volviéndose el héroe de la justicia que siempre quiso ser o abandonarlo todo para salvar a una persona, esta persona lo detendría. Pero ya sea obra del destino o mera casualidad, en esta ocasión aquel chico no podría realizar nada"_

_Cuando tomas una decisión creas dos mundos_

"_Quien sabe las razones que llevarían a tal desenlace .No. En realidad eso no importaba ya. En estos momentos lo único importante será conocer el final de este nuevo acto"_

**Diez años después de la cuarta guerra del Santo Grial **

**Año 2002 **

**Día 02 03:28 AM**

El chico pelirrojo se encontraba atónito. Quería correr pero sus piernas, paralizadas del miedo no se lo permitían.

—Te lo preguntare de nuevo chico. Dime donde esta Emiya Kiritsugu—

Shirou no escuchaba, el miedo producido por aquella misteriosa presencia había embotado todos sus sentidos. Lo único que podía reconocer era el aura de muerte que rodeaba al hombre frente él.

—Vamos, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos. Si no me lo dices ahora tendré que matarte y después buscar a Kiritsugu por mi cuenta—

(M-Morir, este sujeto me va a matar. Yo d-debo salir de aquí)

Las piernas del chico, que hasta ahora se habían encontrado congeladas, finalmente se movieron.

BAM.

El sonido resonó por toda la casa, pero nadie además de ellos lo escucho.

Ahora Shirou se encontraba bocabajo tirado en el piso.

Le habían disparado. El líquido rojo proveniente de su pierna derecha escurría lentamente por el piso.

—Lo siento chico pero no te irás hasta que me digas el lugar en donde se Kiritsugu—

Hablaba con un tono aburrido mientras se aproximaba a Shirou y entonces procedió a patearlo en el estomago.

La fuerza del golpe volteo al chico, quedando ahora a espaldas del suelo. Él intentaría levantarse inmediatamente pero aquel hombre no se lo permitiría.

Shirou alzo la mirada una pistola plateada apuntaba directamente a su rostro y detrás de ella el hombre misterioso, acuclillado frente a él.

—Vamos, si me dices donde esta prometo no matar—

Sudor frio corría a través del cuerpo de Shirou. No podía confiar en aquel hombre, pero si no le decía lo que él quería saber moriría de todas formas.

—El-el está muerto. El murió hace algunos años—

—Ah—

El retrocedió, al tiempo que retiraba el arma que hasta hace unos segundos había estado apuntando hacia Shirou.

—No puede ser. Que desperdicio. Hubiera sido divertido practicar con él antes de que comenzara la guerra—

(Practicar. Guerra. De que está hablando este sujeto)

El hombre caminaba en círculos alrededor de la pequeña habitación al tiempo que hablaba en voz alta con un claro tono de decepción.

—Maldición, realmente es molesto, quería usar su sangre para la invocación. Pero que se le va a hacer, supongo que me tendré que conformar contigo—

Él, levanto su arma lentamente, apuntando a la cabeza de Shirou.

—O-oye, espera tu di…..—

BAM

Shirou no alcanzo a terminar aquella última frase. Con un agujero en la frente y sangre saliendo de este la vida de Emiya Shirou termino. Su cuerpo inerte y sin vida reposaba en el suelo, con su rostro, el cual reflejaba el horror que había sentido en sus últimos segundos de vida.

—Lo siento chico pero el trato solo era válido si tu información me permitía encontrarme con Kiritsugu—

Sin sentir ni siquiera un rastro de remordimiento o culpa, aquel hombre tomo el brazo de Shirou y lo arrastro, junto con su cuerpo, hacia la entrada de la residencia Emiya. Caminaba lentamente, sin preocuparse por el rastro de sangre dejado por este.

Tardo poco más de un minuto en llegar a su destino, entonces levanto su brazo y arrojo el cuerpo de Shirou hacia la antigua puerta de madera.

La luz de la luna brillaba fuertemente esa noche. La figura que hasta entonces había permanecido en las sombras finalmente se mostraba. Era un hombre alto, debería de medir un poco más de un metro ochenta y cinco, vestía un traje formal negro junto con una camisa blanca por debajo, además de eso llevaba puesto un sobrero fedora negro, que cubría su cabello oscuro y sus ojos, junto a unos guantes de tela negra en ambas manos.

Entonces, el joven vestido de negro llevo su mano a atrás de su espalda, de donde saco una pistola plateada, la misma con la cual, tan solo hace unos momentos, había quitado la vida a Emiya Shirou.

La apunto al cuerpo sin vida del chico y entonces disparo.

.BAM…BAM

Numerosos disparos, 13 disparos que destruyeron el silencio del lugar.

El hombre rápidamente recargo el arma, ahora vacía y la guardo detrás de su espalda, entonces procedió a observar el cuerpo que acaba de acribillar.

Una enorme cantidad de sangre salía de aquel cuerpo.

—No te preocupes chico, me encargare de darle un buen uso a tu sangre—

Seguido de esto aquel hombre, comenzó a murmurar algo en voz baja. Parecían palabras, pero el significado de estas solo eran conocidas pero aquel sujeto.

Seguía murmurando, y con eso la sangre derramada por Shirou cobro vida. Pareciera como si esta se moviera ritmo de palabras. Los hilos rojos se esparcieron por el suelo dibujando una extraña figura semejante a un círculo, el cual estaba conformado por una gran cantidad de extrañas letras y símbolos.

El hombre de negro dejo de hablar, ya no hacía falta, el ritual ya estaba completo.

El hombre dio un paso atrás al tiempo que sacaba un objeto del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo arrojaba dentro de círculo. Inmediatamente levanto su mano derecha mientras retiraba el guante negro de esta.

Allí estaban, 3 tatuajes rojos, los sellos de comando que lo designaban como un participante de la Quinta guerra del Santo Grial.

Alzo su mano hacía el circulo y entonces comenzó.

"_Espada que trae la destrucción_

_Escucha mi llamado_

_Vuelve de las profundidades _

_Y desenfunda tu espada nuevamente _

_Yo como tú maestro _

_Y tú como mi súbdito_

_Yo, la sombra que te concederá el deseo absoluto_

_Graham Crowler_

_Y tú, la espada que me entregara la victoria_

_Saber"_

Una luz enceguecedora se hizo presente, una luz que solo podía ser creada por un fenómeno sobrenatural. Un resplandor, que aunque fuera por un solo segundo, tenía el poder de convertir la noche en día. Y que al apagarse rebelaba a una nueva figura que había aparecido exactamente en medio del círculo de sangre.

El ritual de Graham había sido exitoso, allí parado frente a él se encontraba una figura de un metro setenta, cubierta con una armadura plateada de pies a cabeza. Su armadura tenía claros diseños medievales y en sus maños, con la punta apoyándose en el suelo, una espada larga. El hombre con armadura miro a la persona que lo había invocado y entonces, con una voz que pareciese haber sido distorsionada con alguna clase de artefacto moderno, comenzó a hablar.

—He de suponer que fue usted quien me llamo aquí—

El hombre dentro de la armadura no podía ver los ojos de Graham, puesto que estos estaban ocultos tras su sombrero, pero pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro claramente.

—Así es, Saber. Ahora que toda esta completo será mejor irnos. La guerra ya ha empezado—

**Día 02 11:39 PM**

Un joven caminaba tranquilamente en medio de la noche observando las casas de diseño occidental que lo rodeaban.

Aquel joven de complexión atlética no debería tener más de 18 años y debía medir un poco menos de un metro setenta. Tenía el cabello corto de un fuerte tono negro y unos ojos azulados que iban examinando una por una las casas de diseño occidental. Vestía un desgastado pantalón de mezclilla azul junto con una camiseta negra, sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta deportiva blanca, con ambas mangas arremangadas hasta la altura de sus codos. Sus manos, las cuales se encontraban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se encontraban completamente vendadas hasta un poco más arriba de sus antebrazos cerca de los codos. Colgado de su hombro derecho llevaba un bolso deportivo azul y colgado en su hombro izquierdo, por medio de una correa, una funda negra hecha de tela que guardaba lo que parecía algún objeto largo y delgado.

El chico caminaría hasta llegar a la puerta de en gran construcción occidental, que más que a una casa, se asemejaba mas a una mansión.

(No hay duda, este es)

Entonces llevo su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, de la cual extrajo una pequeña y oxidada llave, con la cual abriría las puertas de la mansión Tohsaka.

Anteriormente aquella mansión, había albergado a una las familias más grandes e influyentes dentro del mundo de la magia, los Tohsaka. Pero ahora se encontraba abandonada. Las áreas verdes alrededor de esta, crecían de manera irregular, los muros que en otra época desbordaban clase y elegancia, ahora se encontraban completamente opacos con restos de pintura cayéndose a pedazos.

El interior no se encontraba demasiado diferente del exterior. Una clara señal de abandono y todo cubierto de una fina capa de polvo.

El chico dejo su bolso deportivo en la entrada de la mansión y luego procedió a adentrarse en esta. Pasó por la sala de estar y siguió avanzando hasta llegar hasta una pequeña puerta de madera. Él estiro su mano para abrirla pero esta se encontraba cerrada.

(Le prometí que no rompería nada pero supongo que no hay de otra)

Entonces de su mano, la cual todavía se encontraba en la manilla de la puerta, surgieron pequeñas chispas de un color azul eléctrico que se dirigieron a la vieja puerta de madera.

CRACk

El pestillo de la puerta se destrabo y entonces, esta se abrió dejando ver un sin número de escalaras que bajaban.

El chico bajo rápidamente por estas hasta llegar al sótano.

Era una habitación de aproximadamente 10 metros cuadrados, parecía alguna especie de laboratorio. Habían numerosos estante llenos de libros, varios objetos extraños dispuestos en mesas pegadas a las paredes, documentos esparcidos por doquier, hojas de cálculo acumuladas y minúsculos fragmentos de cristal que cubrían casi todo el piso.

Él no le prestó atención a ninguna de las cosas que lo rodeaban, simplemente se dirigió al centro de la habitación la cual estaba extrañamente vacía en comparación con el resto.

Había llegado al lugar que buscaba, todos los elementos estaban allí, él solo debía reunirlos y ponerlos en marcha.

Se agacho, y apoyo su mano derecha contra el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos. Y se dispuso a dibujar mentalmente el complejo círculo de invocación.

Estaba listo, ahora solo debía materializarlo.

Nuevamente chispas azules surgieron de su brazo, solo que esta vez en una cantidad mucho mayor. Aquellas chispas se dirigieron hacia el suelo y comenzaron a romperlo, creando lo que parecían pequeñas zanjas que poco a poco le daban forma al círculo. Aquel proceso tomo cerca de 5 segundos pero ya estaba listo.

Entonces ya habiendo terminado el círculo, el chico se levanto y se dirigió a uno de los estantes de la pared, de allí saco dos objetos, una fina y pequeña caja de madera y una botella con un líquido de color plateado.

El abrió la botella y vertió el contenido de esta en las zanjas que había creado anteriormente. El mercurio comenzó lentamente a llenar todos los espacios, el cuerpo del ritual estaba completo.

Seguido de eso, el chico dirigió si atención a la caja de madera, dentro de esta se hallaban un total de 10 gemas de un color rojo sangre. El tomo las primeras 6 y las puso en sus bolsillos, luego tomo las 4 restantes y las alineo con el círculo. Norte, sur, este, oeste, los cuatro puntos cardinales, la representación del equilibrio y el poder. La sangre del ritual estaba lista.

Ya solo faltaba un elemento, el núcleo, el catalizador, el corazón del ritual.

El chico, entonces, tomo la funda de tela que aun colgaba de su hombro y procedió a extraer de ella una espada japonesa, una katana. Retiro la vaina de la espada rápidamente y procedió a clavar esta ultima en el centro del circulo.

Estaba listo. Él retrocedía mientras retiraba los vendajes de su mano izquierda, dejando entre ver un solo sello de comando, Una sola línea que corría desde el inicio de su dedo medio hasta la muñeca.

(A estas alturas ya todos deben de haber invocado un Servant, entonces no debería de tener problemas en escoger la clase que quiera)

Levanto su mano hacia el círculo y entonces comenzó

"_Estrellas del firmamento_

_Aquellas que graban la historia de la humanidad_

_Les pido que me presten su fuerza_

_Prestadme_

_A la espada más poderosa_

_Aquella que aniquile a todas las sombra_

_Y que traiga la victoria_

_Espíritu de las leyendas_

_Te lo pido humildemente_

_Por favor préstame tu fuerza_

_Saber"_

Un resplandor dorado se hizo presente.

Allí, en el centro del círculo se encontraba una chica rubia, con una cara de facciones finas y elegantes, junto a unos ojos de un verde intenso que reflejaban una determinación inigualable. Vestía una armadura plateada, que cubría su pecho, torso, brazos y piernas, sobre un vestido azul.

—Servant, Saber. ¿Tú eres mi Máster?—

El chico esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras extendía su mano izquierda hacia ella.

—Así es. Trabajaremos juntos desde ahora, Saber—

**Día 03 00:01 AM**

**Prologo **

_Los dos "saber" _


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

_"La muerte de Emiya Shirou. Muchos pensaran que este hecho es el detonante de la nueva secuencia de hechos que se desarrollan en esta nueva guerra. Pero la triste verdad es que su asesinato no es más que una simple consecuencia de algún suceso ocurrido durante los últimos 10 años. Un suceso que no solo afectaría a Shirou, sino también a todos los magos que debieron haber participado en la quinta guerra."_

**Día 02 11:27 PM**

El hotel "Black Suit", nombre que hacía referencia a su clientela principal, hombres de negocios extranjeros, los cuales necesitaban alojamientos económicos pero con la suficiente elegancia para no verse marginados por el cruel mundo de los negocios. Razón por la cual todas las habitaciones de aquel hotel de 20 pisos mantenían una cierta cantidad de lujos innecesarios considerando que las habitaciones eran llamadas "económicas". Pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo un hotel normal.

Salvo por aquella habitación.

La habitación 1702. Un cuarto normal de 12 metros cuadrados como los otros. Tenía una cama, un escritorio, un televisor y un baño. En definitiva un cuarto completamente normal. O lo seria de no ser por la presencia de aquellas dos personas.

Una chica de unos 17 años, de 1.60, de complexión atlética. Llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo negro con rayas blancas es los costados, junto a gastada camiseta blanca de manga larga. Ella tenía el cabello castaño, amarrado en una cola de caballo que llegaba a la altura de los hombros y ojos igualmente castaños. Ella se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de la habitación examinando varios documentos a la vez.

Además de ella había otro joven en la habitación, media cerca de un metro ochenta y tenía el cabellos corto de color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Vestía un pantalón de tela verde oscuro y una camisa blanca desabrochada en el cuello y los puños. Él se encontraba acostado de espaldas al borde de la cama mirando la televisión despreocupadamente.

—Es increíble que en tan solo 100 años hayan podido crear cosas como estas ¿no lo cree así, ama?—

No hubo respuesta.

El joven puso ambas manos en el piso, para luego impulsarse desde la cama hacia el piso, usando estas últimas como punto de apoyo. Entonces ya estando de pie se dirigió a hacia la chica sentada en el escritorio. El apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la chica y observo los documentos que ella estaba examinando.

— ¿Qué le sucede ama? ¿Hay algo que le preocupa?—

—TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS DE LLAMAR ASÍ—

Ella decía esto mientras empujaba la cara de aquel sujeto, el cual dio pequeños saltos alejándose de la chica.

—LUCÍA, LUCÍA CROSS. ESE ES MI NOMBRE, TE ORDENO QUE ME LLAMAME ASÍ—

Lucía, ya exasperada de la ridícula forma de hablar de su Servant, había girado su silla para estar frente al joven al cual le lanzaba una decía claramente "Porque mejor no te mueres"

El joven no le hizo caso y entonces comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

—Lo siento mi ama. Si bien como Servant que soy acepte servirle, nunca especificamos el modo en que lo haría. Así que yo como su humilde sirviente exijo poder expresarme de la forma que yo desee—

Hablaba con un tono considerablemente alto, además de sobreactuar su voz tal como lo haría un mal actor de alguna película barata. Junto con eso, cada una de aquella palabras que salían de su boca, las decía con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja y moviendo los brazos dramáticamente.

Aquello exasperaba a Lucia.

Y él disfrutaba exasperarla. No. Era más que eso, aquel joven Servant disfrutaba de exasperar a las personas en general. Y como solo su Máster se encontraba con él, eso la hacía victima de sus burlas.

—Esto es ridículo ¿Por qué razón, mi Servant tiene que ser un maldito bufón?—

—Mi querida ama, le pido por favor que no me juzgue así. Ya se lo había dicho cuando me invoco ¿No? Solo dígame a quien debo matar y yo lo hare por usted—

La voz del joven todavía mantenía aquel tono burlesco, pero esta había abandonado completamente la sobreactuación. Junto con eso una extraña aura comenzó emanar de él, un aura tenebrosa e intimidante.

—Pero eso no importa ahora. Así que dígame ¿Qué le preocupa? —

Su tono de voz volvió a cambiar. Ahora hablaba con un tono de voz que podría llegar a considerarse casi infantil.

Lucía estaba cansada ya de esto. Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los sellos de comando de su mano derecha.

(No, ni siquiera lo pienses)

Lucía entonces volvió a mirar a su Servant.

(No, incluso si lo intentas que es lo que vas a ordenar. "Deja de hablar así". Y si se le ocurre una forma todavía más irritante de hablar. "habla como una persona normal". Tampoco ya que eso estaba definido por lo que él consideraba normal. "habla como hablo yo". NO, entonces solo comenzara a copiar lo que digo.)

Lucía suspiro.

—Supongo que no puedo vencerte en esto, Jack—

Jack "The Ripper", Assasin. También llamado "el asesino de Whitechapel", el hombre que había aterrorizado Londres hace ya más de 100 años, ahora se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama con una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos abiertos de par en par que reflejaban la curiosidad que tenia sobre los problemas que acomplejaban a su ama.

Él hablaba alegremente como si nada le preocupara

—Así que decidió desistir sobre intentar usar los sellos de comando para callarme. Es la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, ya que no queremos desperdiciar nuestros sellos de comando en cosas inútiles. ¿Ahora dígame que es lo que le sucede?—

—No es que esta preocupada, simplemente es algo que me molesta—

Jack no le respondió, solo la siguió mirando fijamente esperando que continuara.

—El incidente Einzbern, el sujeto que me entrego los sellos de comando, la muerte del moderador de la guerra. Realmente crees que todo es una simple coincidencia—

Jack desvío la mirada hacia el techo. Parecía pensativo.

—…..Todo eso ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo no es así—

Lucía asintió con la cabeza

—Hace dos semanas—

Jack, entonces se arrojo sobre la cama mientras continuaba mirando hacia el techo.

—Sin duda, no creo que todo sea una coincidencia. Pero, me estás diciendo que ese sujeto acabó el solo con una de las tres grandes familias de magos, luego vino a darte tus sellos de comando, para después ir a matar al moderador de la guerra—

—No estoy diciendo eso pero, piénsalo un momento. El Grial es quien escoge a los participantes no una persona, segundo, las tres familias tienen prioridad sobre los demás participantes—

Lucía se detuvo en este punto, el que realmente le preocupaba, realmente era una simple casualidad o todo estaba relacionado con él.

—Tercero, contando el incidente Einzbern, se pierden todos los rastros de sangre de las tres familias fundadoras—

Jack comenzó a reírse levemente.

—Después asesina al moderador e impone sus propias reglas. Es una interesante teoría pero realmente crees que una solo persona sea capaz de hacer todo eso—

Lucía giro su silla hacia el escritorio, y tomo un de los documentos que había en ella.

—La sangre mágica de los Makiri se había deteriorado con el paso del tiempo, según los informes de mis contactos, durante la cuarta guerra ellos ya no poseían ningún heredero con el suficiente talento como para llamarse magi—

Jack le respondió de inmediato, sonaba algo desanimado, como si aquella historia fallara al llenar sus expectativas.

—Bueno eso no es algo que le puedas atribuir al sujeto que te hablo sobre el Grial, solo es algo que paso. Pero ¿Qué hay con la tercera familia? Esto, su nombre…—

Lucía no lo dejo terminar

—Tohsaka Rin, cabeza de la familia Tohsaka. Ella desapareció hace ya más de 5 años, actualmente su paradero sigue siendo desconocido—

Jack no le respondió y Lucia ya no siguió hablando, ellos habían supuesto muchas cosas pero nada que les pudiera conducir a verdaderas respuestas.

—Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy—

Dijo Lucía mientras se levantaba de la silla, y procedía mirar el reloj que reposaba encima del escritorio. Eran poco más de las 12:15.

—Ya sea con o sin respuestas, empezaremos mañana en la mañana. Comenzaremos a buscar a los demás Másters—

Jack, tras escuchar esto levanto de la cama dando un salto al tiempo que otra enorme sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro.

—Bien dicho mi ama, ya era hora. Aunque todavía tenemos un pequeño problema—

Lucía se volteo a mirar a Jack, intrigada por lo que él acaba de decir.

— ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?—

Jack se alejo un par de pasos de la cama y entonces continúo hablando.

—Bueno el problema es que todavía no nos preguntamos el porqué no puedo entrar en mi forma espiritual—

Una enorme vena, en la sien derecha de Lucía se marco de manera exagerada en el mismo instante que escucho las palabras de Jack, junto con eso su mirada de "Porque no te mueres" volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

— ¿Qué cosa estas insinuando, Jack?—

—Yo insinuando algo. Pero mi queridísima ama yo para nada estoy insinuando que cometió un error al invocarme y por eso no puedo convertirme en espíritu. Jamás me atrevería a decir algo como eso—

—YA TE LO HABIA DICHO ANTES, MI INVOCACION FUE PERFECTA, SI HAY ALGUNA RAZON POR LA QUE NO PUEDES DESAPARECER, DEBE SER DEBIDO A ALGUNA ANORMALIDAD TUYA—

Lucía se quedo gritándole a Jack por unos cuantos minutos, mientras que este simplemente acepto todo lo dicho por su ama con una péquela carcajada.

La tensión de que se había apoderado de la habitación se había roto en pedazos, siendo remplazada por esa ridícula escena. Si bien Lucía no se había dado cuenta, aquella ultima broma, no fue hecha con la intención de exasperarla, sino para que pudiera relajarse y olvidar aquellos problemas que le impedirían dormir. Aquella había sido desde el principio la intención de Jack.

Pero aquella relajante escena no duraría.

En ese preciso instante los sellos de comando que se hallaban en la mano derecha de Lucía comenzaron a brillar. Junto con eso un fuerte ardor se hizo presente en la misma mano derecha.

Era difícil de explicar pero parecía como si pequeños hilos invisibles intentaran llevarse su mano derecha. Si bien la fuerza de estos hilos no parecía ser la suficiente para mover su mano, los pequeños tirones eran suficientes para saber la dirección a la cual los querían atraer.

Lucía miro a través de la ventana, en la supuesta dirección en la que deberían de ir aquellos hilos.

—Nos está llamando—

Jack se dirigió a la ventana y observo en la dirección que su ama veía.

—Aunque en verdad sea él ¿Qué razón tendría para llamarnos?—

Lucía no le respondió. Ella se volteo y se dirigió a hacia la cama, y debajo de esta extrajo un portafolios rígido de color negro. Entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Jack.

—Ganar la guerra es nuestro principal objetivo, y no me cabe duda que él está involucrado con esto, no sé cuáles son sus planes pero esa es la razón por la que debemos ir y averiguar que pasa—

Jack esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y entonces comenzó a hablar.

—Si puede llamarnos a nosotros de esta forma, significa que puede llamar a los demás Máster, realmente sería muy difícil lidiar con todos a la vez ¿aun así quieres ir?—

Lucía todavía seguía de pie frente a la cama.

—Lo acabas de decir Jack, es probable que todos los Máster se encuentren allí, esto no es una simple coincidencia, esto es parte de su plan y nos involucra a todos—

Lucia comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la ventana en la que se encontraba Jack

—es arriesgado, pero la mejor oportunidad que tenemos—

Jack comenzó a reír y a diferencia de antes esta era considerablemente más fuerte.

—De acuerdo entonces está decidido, vamos y acabemos con todos ellos, mi querida ama—

Ambos estaban decididos.

—Bueno, vámonos Jack—

**Día 03 00:24 AM**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Día XX 2 semanas antes del día 01 12:37 PM**

Dos hombres caminaban por aquel frio campo cubierto de nieve. Caminaban lentamente mientras se alejaban del enorme castillo blanco atrás de ellos.

—Realmente fue decepcionante, no puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil acabar con ellos. ¿Acaso no dijiste que ellos eran de los magi más capaces? —

El hombre que hablaba tenía 25 años, era alto, media cerca de 1.80, de tez clara, llevaba puesto unos pantalones grises junto a un abrigo de invierno de color rojo, tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos castaños y su rostro dejaba clara su descendencia asiática, además de eso sujetado por su cinturón llevaba una katana, de mango y funda negros.

Tenía los ojos entre abiertos y una expresión aburrida en si rostro, él continuaba caminando mientras miraba al hombre al lado de él.

Aquel otro sujeto era un hombre de unos 35 años, de piel bronceada, debía medir un poco menos de 1.70. Él Vestía de forma parecida al otro hombre solo que su vestimenta era completamente negra.

—Oye, Sheppard. Vamos responde. —

Aquel sujeto, Sheppard, en ese momento no estaba prestando atención al joven que lo acompañaba. Él se encontraba buscando en sus bolsillos un pequeño encendedor plateado que luego de encontrarlo, usaría para prender el cigarrillo que se encontraba sujetado por su boca.

Después de darle una probada a su cigarrillo recién encendido, Sheppard se dirigió al hombre a su lado.

—Por favor te pido no los desprestigies, después de todo como magi y científico que soy, lo único que puedo hacer al ver su trabajo es sorprenderme, después de todo sus conocimientos y habilidades con la alquimia han logrado romper varios limitantes de la taumaturgia moderna—

Sheppard hizo una pequeña pausa para darle otra probada a su cigarrillo.

—Pero la alquimia moderna no es nada práctico en lo que respecta a pelear—

—Aunque digas eso no quita hayan sido de que fue un combate lamentable, realmente me deja un mal sabor de boca acabar con unos debiluchos—

Sheppard se detuvo un momento y entonces se volteo para observar por última vez el castillo Einzbern

—Entiendo que estés molesto pero no había nada que hacer. Un contenedor extra para el Grial y otro Servant hubiera sido una molestia para nuestros planes—

El joven se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sheppard.

—Al menos me hubieras dejado pelear contra su Servant, así por lo menos hubiera valido la pena venir aquí—

Sheppard esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se volteaba y continuaba su camino.

—Ya deja de quejarte, cuando el Grial se complete podrás pelear cuanto quieras—

Aquel joven estaba emocionado, finalmente el tiempo de espera se había acabado, finalmente la batalla que tanto anhelaba, se encontraba a tan solo unos días de distancia.

—Ya han pasado 9 años —

Estaba emocionado a tal punto que era inevitable que pequeñas carcajadas escaparan de su boca mientras hablaba.

— ¿Ellos son realmente fuertes, cierto Sheppard? ¿Un poder suficiente como para compararse con un Servant?—

—No te preocupes por ellos, cada uno, a la vista de todos es considerado como un monstruo, con un poder y habilidades únicas—

Ninguno hablo más después de aquello.

Ellos dos, eran personas muy distintas, unidas por un suceso ocurrido 9 años atrás, unidos por su objetivo, un objetivo que se ocultaba detrás de la guerra del Santo Grial.

Ellos caminaban, alejándose del castillo Einzbern, de la montaña de cadáveres que habían dejado, todo para poder lograr su objetivo.

Nada los detendría.

**Día 02 03:51 PM**

El distrito comercial de la ciudad de Fuyuki. Era una amplia calle que se extendía por varios metros, repleto de tiendas, repleto de restaurantes, repleto de gente. Todos ignorantes ante la sombra que se asomaba sobre Fuyuki.

La multitud de gente iba y venía. Cada una preocupada por sus asuntos. Escuela, trabajo, relaciones. Asuntos triviales.

La culpa era inevitable, después de todo, su guerra los afectaría a todos.

Él caminaba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y observaba, con sus ojos negros, a aquellas personas sin rostro que caminaban a su lado. ¿Cuántos de ellos se verían involucrados?, ¿Cuántos de ellos morirían por su culpa de su deseo?

No, si quería vencer debía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza..

Aquel hombre, debía rondar los 30 años, alto, un poco más de 1.90, de complexión más bien musculosa. Su piel oscura y su cabello gris, combinado con su altura debería hacerlo destacar en aquella enorme multitud, pero aun así, nadie parecía darse cuenta de su existencia.

No era como si la gente no lo notara, ellos sabían que él estaba allí, pero alguna extraña fuerza les impedía reconocerlo. Una fuerza sobrenatural e invisible que los obligaba a olvidar la existencia de aquel hombre.

Nadie lo reconocía, nadie se fijaba en él, era un fantasma cuya presencia lo volvía parte de la masa de personas que caminaba junto a él. Eso es lo que la gente normal debería sentir.

Por lo tanto aquella figura que lo observaba a lo lejos no podía ser alguien normal. No, a esa distancia incluso alguien "no normal" no debería poder reconocerlo. Debía de tratarse de alguien excepcional, un magi del más alto nivel.

El fantasma miraba disimuladamente a la azotea del pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos, ubicado a no más de 20 metros de distancia. No podía reconocerlo, pero bajo las circunstancias en la que se encontraba solo podía tratarse de un Máster enemigo o de aquel misterioso hombre quien le había invitado a la guerra.

Fuera quien fuera no parecía tener intenciones de atacarlo.

("Supongo que es lo mejor, combatir con toda esta gente aquí sería demasiado problemático")

El fantasma entonces volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez hacia el reloj que reposaba en su pulsera. Eran poco más de las 4 de la tarde.

Aquello era solo un tonto juego, mata y evita morir, nada complejo y ninguna regla complicada. Pero aunque no hubiera reglas había ciertas normas que debían seguir si querían sobrevivir más allá de aquella guerra. Normas que les impedían mostrarse en público y que de ser violadas provocaría una sentencia de muerte sobre ellos.

El fantasma lo entendía, y al parecer la persona que lo observaba también. La batalla no podría iniciar hasta que la noche los acompañara.

2 Horas más para que la batalla comience.

**Día 01 00:04 AM**

La iglesia de Fuyuki, el lugar en donde reside el moderador de la guerra del Santo Grial, así como territorio neutral de la misma.

La Iglesia no destacaba en gran medida de otra cualquiera, un corredor largo que iba de la entrada principal hacia el altar, numerosas filas de asientos, numerosos elementos de la cultura cristiana y por supuesto el sacerdote, Kotomine Kirei.

Kotomine se encontraba en el altar, mirando a las 2 personas que habían irrumpido en la iglesia. Eran 2 hombres, Kirei no conocía su identidad, pero aquellos hombres eran los mismos quienes habían acabado, hace tan solo 2 semanas, con la familia Einzbern.

—Se puede saber que hacen dos intrusos irrumpiendo en la casa del señor a estas horas—

No había rastro de emoción ni en su voz ni su rostro.

—Lo sentimos Kotomine Kirei-San, pero necesitábamos verlo lo antes posible—

Sheppard le respondió de inmediato, con una voz calmada y serena, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba junto a su compañero. Él llevaba unas ropas prácticamente idénticas a las que llevaba cuando atacaron el castillo Einzbern, por el contrario, su compañero había cambiado completamente su atuendo, remplazando el pesado abrigo por un ligero yukata de color morado.

—No hace falta que mantenga las apariencias, nosotros sabemos exactamente quién eres y lo que has hecho. Ah y por supuesto no somos participantes en la guerra—

Kotomine no necesitaba escuchar más. Aunque hubiera sido extraño que un equipo de Máster y Servant hubiera aparecido tan pronto tampoco era algo completamente anormal, pero ellos acababan de afirmar que no eran participantes.

No había necesidad de dejarlos vivos, el los eliminaría allí mismo.

Kotomine llevo su mano derecha hacia el interior de su sotana de la cual extrajo tres objetos rojos con forma de T, las llaves negras, armas usadas por los miembros de la iglesia para atacar y destruir.

La energía comenzó a fluir. Kotomine envío pequeñas cantidades de prana a las llaves negra, con lo cual las hojas con el poder de repelar a los demonios se materializaron en el acto.

Entonces Kotomine ataco, impulsado a una enorme velocidad se dirigió hacia Sheppard con la intención de decapitarlo

PAM

Las Llaves negras habían sido detenidas.

Kotomine rápidamente sé concentro en el hombre frente a él y vio como su ataque había sido bloqueada por la espada, aun enfundada, del compañero de Sheppard. El espadachín no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente desenfundo su espada y la dirigió hacia Kotomine.

Él rápidamente trato de alejarse pero no había tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo por completo. Había logrado salvarse pero su mano derecha había sido completamente cercenada.

Kotomine retrocedió de forma inmediata al tiempo que revisaba el corte de su mano derecha.

—Oh, con que lograste esquivarlo. Bien hecho hubiera sido aburrido si hubieras muerto solo con ese ataque—

Estaba claro como el agua, Kotomine no era rival para ellos, tanto su habilidad como su velocidad eran muy inferiores a las de aquel espadachín.

Él realmente estaba en problemas. O lo estaría de no ser por aquel hombre.

—Realmente eres patético Kotomine, perdiendo tu mano derecha de esa manera—

Un hombre rubio había aparecido detrás de Kotomine y se aproximaba a este con una actitud despreocupada. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camiseta blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta también negra. El recién aparecido se paro junto a Kotomine en el centro del altar y dirigió sus ojos a los intrusos frente a él.

— ¿Quién se creen que son ustedes para entrar tan descaradamente en mis dominios?—

Sheppard observo unos segundo al joven rubio y seguido de eso soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Realmente le haces honor a tu leyenda. El rey déspota de la ciudad de Uruk que anhelaba obtener todos los tesoros del mundo, el rey de los héroes, Gilgamesh—

—Como te atreves a dirigirte a mí, con ese tono tan altanero ¡MALDITO PERRO!—

Exclamo un encolerizado Gilgamesh, quien inmediata levanto su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza.

— ¡MUERE!—

En ese instante 5 espadas surgieron de por encima de él y se dirigieron hacia Sheppard a una increíble velocidad.

Un par de segundos, ese era el tiempo que necesitaban las espadas para llegar hacia su objetivo, pero aun después de pasado ese tiempo, Sheppard seguía vivo, y las espadas que habían sido lanzadas con el objetivo de matarlo, estaban dispersadas a su alrededor.

La razón por la que ninguna había alcanzar a Sheppard era aquel joven espadachín, el cual había desviado las espadas una por una con una facilidad increíble.

El joven espadachín había enfundado su espada y ahora se dirigía hacia Gilgamesh con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Rey de los Héroes?—

Gilgamesh no se movió, simplemente miro a su objetivo una última vez antes de hacerlo desaparecer.

—Gate of Babylon—

No hicieron falta más palabras, el Rey de los Héroes había decidido terminar el combate en aquel mismo instante liberando todo el poder de su Noble Phantasm.

Todos los tesoros que el Rey de los Héroes había juntado durante su vida estaban siendo arrojados contra los intrusos.

Los números ataques de Gilgamesh habían destruido a los intrusos junto con gran parte de la iglesia. Todo había terminado.

Gilgamesh le dio una última mirada a enorme nube de polvo que su ataque había generado y entonces se dispuso a salir de allí.

—Realmente eres el Servant más fuerte. Si tuviéramos que comparar nuestros poderes no tendría posibilidad de vencerte, pero un combate no se trata de eso ¿No lo crees, Rey de lo Héroes?—

Gilgamesh estaba atónito, no podía responder. Él bajo la cabeza y observo la hoja de la katana que salía de su pecho, e inmediatamente miro hacia atrás para observar a la persona que lo había asesinado.

El acompañante de Sheppard, se encontraba detrás de Gilgamesh, con su espada clavada en su espalda, atravesando limpiamente su armadura y finalmente atravesando su corazón.

—…maldito…—

Él retiro su espada y pateo el cuerpo sin vida del Rey de los Héroes, y entonces dirigió su espada hacia Kotomine Kirei.

—Bueno ahora que tu Servant ya no está, es hora de hablemos un poco no te parece—

**Día 01 00:55 AM**

—Con esto ya terminamos todos los preparativos ¿no es así?—

—Correcto, ahora solo debemos esperar a que los Másters lleguen a la ciudad para poder comenzar—

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente mientras se alejaban de la iglesia de Fuyuki. Sheppard observaba a su compañero, el cual tenía una cara de somnolencia profunda en su rostro.

—Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que estarías feliz después de vencer al Servant más fuerte—

—Sheppard si encontraras las respuestas a tus experimentos con facilidad seria aburrido ¿Cierto? Lo mismo sucede aquí, si es demasiado fácil vencerlo no es divertido—

Sheppard asintió levemente tras escuchar a su compañero. Él no compartía sus sentimientos por el combate pero entendía a la perfección su decepción.

El tiempo corría, los Máster llegarían uno por uno a la ciudad, cada uno buscando el poder del omnipotente cáliz, cada uno con un sueño, cada uno con un objetivo, por el cual estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas.

Cada uno de ellos, Másters y Servants por igual, 7 sellos de comando esparcidos, 8 participantes ,9 equipos, todos unidos por aquella guerra.

**Cuenta regresiva:**

**Menos de 48 horas para el inicio oficial de la Quinta guerra por el Santo Grial**

* * *

Lo siento si me tarde pero la U y el ocio unieron sus fuerzas contra mi u me impidieron continuar con esto.

Ademas no saldre de la U hasta diciembre por lo que no se cuanto podre subir el proximo capitulo


End file.
